


beast of prey

by ocolotes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More characters introduced later, Self Indulgent Garbage, but also slowburn, killer fusion, kinda fastburn, no licensed characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocolotes/pseuds/ocolotes
Summary: It wasn't long after the police came up empty handed that the Park family held a memorial service for their son, Jake.It was a surprise to most that so many people even showed up- the Parks were wealthy and Jake had pretty much been associated with the "in crowd" because of it, but he'd always been more of the loner, evasive type. Yet people still came, perhaps it was because of the urging of greedy parents desperate to get into the good graces of a mourning family, a mother who was so sure her son was still out there, and a father who looked as if he'd never shed a tear, a father accused of driving his son away. Perhaps it was because people wanted to pretend they'd known Jake Park, wanted to find something to be sad about, wanted something to pull attention towards themselves.Meg Thomas wasn't one of those people.-------------In which Jake Park vanishes into the woods to escape the shackles of real life, of responsibility, only to learn that there was something much, much worse to worry about.





	beast of prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Firstly, I would like to thank you for taking interest in this fanfic. It was quite a bit of time in the making, and has had a lot of time put into it already. Even with this just being the one chapter, I have a lot of hope that I can maintain this over quite a bit of time, and whether these updates are consistent will entirely depend not only on if there's any interest in it following its upload. So please! If you like this chapter, please leave a message to let me know! If there's things you don't like, comment on those too! I'm always looking to improve, and it starts with you.

It wasn't long after the police came up empty handed that the Park family held a memorial service for their son, Jake.

It was a surprise to most that so many people even showed up- the Parks were wealthy and Jake had pretty much been associated with the "in crowd" because of it, but he'd always been more of the loner, evasive type. Yet people still came, perhaps it was because of the urging of greedy parents desperate to get into the good graces of a mourning family, a mother who was so sure her son was still out there, and a father who looked as if he'd never shed a tear, a father accused of driving his son away. Perhaps it was because people wanted to pretend they'd known Jake Park, wanted to find something to be sad about, wanted something to pull attention towards themselves. 

Meg Thomas wasn't one of those people. 

They'd never even been friends, or at least not to her knowledge, but she'd gone through so many over the time she'd been in school it was hard to keep track of them all. Sure, they had been fairly friendly, cooperative during projects that involved teamwork and would offer smiles to one another if they accidentally made eye contact across the study hall, but not really anything worth mentioning beyond that. Meg deleted his number after their class ended because she knew they wouldn't talk again, and maybe she wouldn't have even been bothered by it.

If she wasn't going to be bothered by it then, it made no sense why she was bothered now. 

While not friends, they'd still known one another. He hadn't come over to her house, or her to his, but they'd still talked. Maybe it would've been guilt riding on her bones if she'd opted not to go, or maybe it was the insistence of her own mother, a woman not particularly shaped by greed, but rather by her own moral compass. She'd insisted that Meg do something nice with her hair, to take it out of its regular triple braids. 

"Those braids are always sloppy," The woman says with confidence, chin tilting upwards as she moves to down the remainder of the coffee in her mug, a drink Meg knew likely wasn't just milk and sugar like usual, not with the crisp bite of alcohol in the air. Those were the kind of drinks her mother referred to as pick me ups, the kind that were never more frequent than they needed to be. As of late, they seemed to be more common than ever. "There's other ways to keep the hair out of your face." Meg doesn't say anything, only nods and disappears to pull ginger strands into a ponytail and to bobby pin the loose strands that sweep across the base of her neck. 

She hates the way the dress she wears fits her body, she feels like it's an extra skin that threatens to suffocate her. Meg only prays that her mother doesn't make them stay there for long, so she had some hope of changing back into the sweatpants she'd been lounging around in earlier that day. Nimble fingers yank down at the end of her dress, a soft fabric in texture and dark in color, an attempt to pull the garment back below her knees where she felt it belonged. People busied themselves around the two women, some of which were more of a challenge swerving around than others were, but the job got done anyways, even if Meg was tempted to drive her elbow into the back of a particularly careless, balding old man. Likely a business partner of the senior Park, someone who didn't want to soil commercial ties by appearing so careless to not show up to his son's memorial service.

Selfish, selfish, selfish.

The Parks were easy to spot, while likely unintentional, they perched at the top of a flight of four stairs as if it screamed social superiority. Jake's father was turned, hands gesturing as he discussed something with a man to their left, a woman easily assumed to be his wife practically tucked into his side. His brother, someone Meg faintly recognized after years of not seeing him, stood off to the side of his father, clearly uninterested in whatever conversation the older men were having. A younger woman stood close to his side, likely his fiancée, based on the ring that glinted in the light as she checked her phone, and the occasional turn of her head to whisper to him. Jake's mother was nowhere to be seen, which came somewhat of a surprise. Meg could imagine her standing a bit away from her husband as well, clasping tightly to a glass of red wine. Her knuckles might seem pale, and if she were to hold the glass any tighter it could've shattered in an iron grip. She likely looked far worse between the two, exhaustion muddled what would normally be picturesque features, and she held a sort of professionalism that only came to those who were barely holding it together. 

Her mother nudged her forwards, an elbow against her forearm. It was clear with the gesture that they had no intentions of staying there any longer than absolutely necessary, but even still, Meg hesitated at the thought of approaching these strangers. It was commonplace to offer condolences, especially in light of a tragedy, but there was nothing Meg thought would be worthwhile. Another impatient bump of an elbow urges her forwards, a glance thrown in her mother's direction that nearly expressed annoyance. It was no surprise to Meg that her mother shared the same expression. Finally she drifts forwards, lips pressing together as she scrambles for something to say.

"Mr. Park," She politely interjects between the man's conversation as a lull falls between them, fighting the urge to stare back at her mother and glare. "I'm sorry for—"

She's cut off as she turns to look to a sudden commotion on the other side of the room, where Meg's gaze falls on the one and only, Mrs. Park. The woman looked like a mess, her hair knotted and her face gaunt. It was like Meg's re-imagination of the woman had been kind in comparison, and in truth, it had been. She was wearing her pajamas, and she stumbled forwards as if she hadn't walked in a week. She made near unintelligible moans, which prompted people to scatter as she approached them, jerking away from skeletal fingers. Meg was left to stare, frozen, as Jake's mother makes right for her, and as the woman nears, she can finally make out what the woman is saying. 

"My son, my son..." Her fingers latch on to Meg's forearm as she clings to her, sagging slightly in a way that makes Meg stiffen, her other arm reaching to attempt and steady the woman. "He's-he's out there." She stares directly at Meg, eyes wide. Neither break eye contact, despite the dropping of Meg's heart into her toes. "He's out there, in the woods." The woman hisses as she leans in, fingers clinging even tighter to her bare skin. "He's in danger, please, please, please help him." 

"Danger?" Meg's voice is hushed, as though they were telling secrets. She doesn't mean to entice the woman, to entertain a delusion, but she's suddenly intrigued, just as she imagines those in proximity to them are as well. A show at a funeral, how quaint. "How? Where is he?"

"Help him..." The woman lets out an almost pained groan, her face contorting as desperate tears prick at her eyes. "Please, /bring him home./" 

Meg opens her mouth to prompt further, to pry answers from a woman who seems to know too much and too little all at once, but the tightening of the grip on her wrist has her flinching back, before she realizes that Mr. Park had gotten involved. He and their eldest son, along with another woman that looked as though she may be her sister, attempted to coax the woman off of Meg, even if it seemed more insistent, more demanding than a simple gesture. The release of the woman’s hand on her wrist as her stepping back, now free hand curling around what had been an area of conflict. Regardless of being freed from Mrs. Park’s grip, the woman still seemed unsatisfied.

“He’s out there!” Her tone has exponentially grown since she’d first approached Meg, gathering the attention of the rest of the crowd now. “He's out there! They-” A sob cuts her words in half, and Meg watches as she sags in the hold of her husband and son. “Please, he's out there, my son… Bring him home!”

The woman’s yells fade away as the group makes their way out of the room, leaving the crowd to stand there in a stunned silence. Meg turns to look at her mother, her arm still cradled at her abdomen, and the look that the woman gives her in response says everything that she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. 

“Let's get the hell out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what I've got for chapter one. It's a bit shorter than I would've liked, but I didn't want to include too much in a chapter just meant for setting the scene. Chapter two is already in the works, and I have additional chapters in the future planned out, so there's no worries there. I kept many of the names as ambiguous as I could, considering the parents and the like do not have canon names, and I don't feel as though it's my place to name them. However, if something happens to change between now and the completion of this story, I will be sure to update that!
> 
> So thank you again, please leave kudos or even a comment if you'd like me to continue!


End file.
